buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayuka Nasu
is a character that appears in the Buddy Complex television series. She has the rank of Corporal, and is an assistant of Elvira Hill, along with Anessa Rossetti, aboard the Cygnus. Personality & Character Nasu Mayuka.png|Mayuka in uniform. MayukaEp10.jpg|Mayuka in her civilian clothes. MayukaSwimsuit.png|Mayuka in her swimsuit. Mayuka is short and very light-spoken and timorous girl. She is also very careful in the way she approaches situations, pondering what the right and wrong thing to do is. Anessa also notes that Mayuka has a "weird taste in men", as she suspects that the latter may have feeling for Aoba Watase, which may be right since she cried out of relief when they found him after he was stranded. This could have been proven in her speech given to Aoba when encouraged him to stay with the Cygnus and become a pilot. Despite her feelings toward the latter, in the same instance Mayuka proved herself to be an optimist in nature. She seems disheartened when Aoba told Fiona they were not dating. She is fast to come to his defense. She also seems disheartened when she overhears Aoba and Dio talking about Hina, she decides not to interrupt them and leaves. Appearance She has dark pink eyes and orange-colored hair. Her hair is light cut in the middle and with two skinny bangs going down the sides of her face. She, like Anessa, also wears a pink Alliance uniform, signifying their rank. When she went on shore-leave with Aoba and Dio, she dressed in a outfit that consisted of a yellow skirt, a blazer, and a hairband. History 'To the Future Arc' With the Cygnus' Valiancer Unit on the verge of defeat, the crew tried to plan out their next course of action in the midst of battle. With Marcus dead, their options become limited. Despite the odds an unknown civilian, named Aoba Watase, suddenly appeared within the prototype Luxon. Initially confusing him to be Marcus,the crew wondered who could be inside of it and why he had the perfect affinity for coupling with Dio Junyou Weinberg. With Captain Gengo Kuramitsu ordering the two to couple, Elvira gave the okay. Seeing that Aoba's intervention lead to their success in battle, everyone started to question his origin story. As Gengo and Lene talked about what to do next, Lene ordered both Mayuka and Lee Conrad to escort Aoba to his living quarters. There, Mayuka explained in detail the history of the Zogilia Republic and the Free Pact Alliance. Though during her briefing, Aoba fell asleep. Despite this, her anger was short-lived and she took him to where the the Luxon was being held. However, during her explanation of the mecha, Dio intervened and reprimanded her for revealing secrets to the latter. During the argument between the two, the alarmed sounded, indicating that the Cygnus was in danger. Suffering an attack by the same assailants, Alfred Gallant's sneak attack caused heavy casualties to the Cygnus and its team. As direct retaliation, Gengo took the opportunity to send in Aoba, much to everyones discomfort. It was because of this they were once again able to defeat their attackers thanks to his intervention. Following the battle, the Cygnus stopped at the Narashino Base for repairs. With Narashino being Aoba's birth place, the Captain Gengo allowed him to explore to the area under Mayuka's supervision. With Mayuka's failed attempt at spying on Aoba, she then decides to accompany him and take him on a tour of familiar sites on the base. After visiting where his home and school were, they made way back to the ship. Much to her surprise, Aoba did not wish to return and become a pilot, due to him putting Lee in danger. Mayuka told Aoba how much they needed him and that he saved everyone from the Zogilian soldiers' attacks. With new found resolve, Aoba decided to return and become a pilot. After returning, Mayuka watched on as Captain Gengo immediately enlisted him as an Ensign. She was deeply worried when Aoba went missing after being knocked out of the sky during the storm. She cried when they found out he was alright. She was shocked when she heard that what the Coupling emergency needed to work was love, though Anessa told her it was a joke. After paying her respects at Dr. Fermi's funeral, she goes on shore leave in Hawaii like the rest of the crew. she is given the burden of carrying out both Annessa and Elvira's shopping. She tags along at the last instance with Aoba and Dio who go are going to town by car. She and Aoba encounter Fiona and continue their shopping with her instead. After Aoba returned to his own timeline, she was utterly devastated at his departure. Later, at Elvira's wedding with Lee, she caught the bouquet. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Corporal